Black Angel
by Sasha Marie
Summary: Gaz is killed by a gang leader and Zim helps Dib take the guy down.


AN: character death

Black Angel

(Dib's PoV)

It all happened so fast. Nobody saw it and though there were several 'witnesses' the stories are all different. The only thing any one can agree on is that she was shot by a gang member. More specifically a leader. His street name is Black Angel and he killed my sister. They let him go. Nobody can prove anything if all the testimonies are conflicting. The court system so no reason to bother with a case like this and no matter what Dad does he'll never get justice. I can't stand to see him so hurt. He may call me crazy, he may call me insane, but he's still family and we both hurt.

Gaz was the one that held me together. She kept me grounded in this Topsy turvy world. She was my rock And she brought me down to earth when needed no matter how much pain it involved I thanked her for it. She was the only one who ever knew besides me. Even if she never did much to actively help me she saved my sanity more than I care to think about. They buried her next to Mom. And guess who showed up at the funeral? Angel himself. I had to fight so hard not to attack him. You never know how much effort it takes _not_ to do something until you've got the proverbial blood in your eye. He didn't look in least bit remorseful or sorry. He looked bored.

Angel's well known around town. His sister Mari AKA Treasure dropped out of his gang three years ago. They still haven't found the body or the weapon. Treasure was nice to me. I'm the one that talked her into leaving the gang. I never knew regret until the day she disappeared. I still blame myself for Treasure's fate. Now I'll never forgive myself for Gaz's. I'll never rest until he's brought to justice. For Treasure, for Gaz, for Dad.

"I'm sorry Gaz. I'll do anything to see him brought to justice."

A shadow joins mine on the ground. I can tell who's it is by the shape. He seems rather fidgety tonight.

"Dib-beast.."

He's so hesitant and meek. What is he doing here at this hour anyway?

"I wish to help."

What is he getting at? I'm not falling for it.

"Forget it Zim. It's something personal."

I turn to walk away but he stops me. My patience is wearing thin until I notice his posture. He's hunched over, his antennae hang back limply and his eyes are wide and pleading. He looks like a kicked puppy. He licks his lips nervously.

"_Please_?"

Just the way he says it shows me how much he's really hurt. I never thought this would affect him so much. I was wrong.

"Alright. But if it comes to killing him I want to be the one to do it."

He nods looking slightly better.

"Why do you want to help anyways?"

He blinks at me taking a moment to process the question.

"Because it will never be the same without her and because you should not bear this pain alone."

That stops me cold. Does he care about me? Even if it's only because he wants to kill me himself he's at least got some skewed sense of honor.

"Alright. Let's find out as much as we can before we bring him to his knees."

Zim nods and leads me to his base. Even if it's a trap I don't care. I'm long past caring now. All I want is vengeance.

It's morning we're standing right outside his house. He comes out and doesn't even notice us. Zim Zaps him unconscious and we drag him away quickly before anyone notices. He finally wakes up five minutes later bound head to toe with steel cable courtesy of Zim. He stares at the alien with wide fear filled eyes.

"What're you guys gonna do to me?"

We both smile wickedly and strap him into the memory chair. We'll use it to download his memories and pry a confession out of him by showing him all his victims and making him name them. Of course we're recording the entire session on a my tape recorder. If he fails to name a victim we pause recording and shock him into submission then we start recording again.

The session went rather well. He's crying. I hope he hurts as much as I will for the rest of my life."Thanks Zim. You don't know how much it means to me to finally have what I need to bring him down. Take him home and make sure he remembers nothing. I'm going to see that justice is served."

Fin


End file.
